Finding the Music
by MusicNinja1010
Summary: When a troubled blonde's life is seen to be falling apart fast, his desperate father desides to send him to a place where he can start new... Naruto is sent to... Where the hell is Lima?  Talented!Naruto. Undecided Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I started watching Glee and slowly became obsessed, I wanted to write something fun with Naruto and Glee so this is the story love child between two shows I love. Sorry if its crappy, I just wanted this outta my system! Enjoy if you want to :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR GLEE. NUF SAID.

Finding the Music – Chapter 1

Prologue:

San Francisco, CA

July 22, 2010

"And, no buts! You are to live with your cousin and aunt for the next few years!" A tall blonde haired man, in his mid-40's, dressed in a black suit, shouted at what seemed to be a copy of him, but the copy was a couple inches shorter. The teen blonde had an angular tanned face, golden locks of thick hair, and gorgeous sapphire eyes. He had an athletic build, not as bulky as most line backers, but somewhere in between a football player and a swimmer. Overall a very handsome guy but the frown on his face and the 6 line tattoos on his face lessened his appeal.

The carbon copy stood up and stared directly into his father's shimmering blue eyes. "But dad, I have a life here! I've grown up here, born and raised. Why are you sending me away? I don't deserve this!"

"Really son? I believe you do. Who got busted for driving with marijuana in the back seat? Who's grades have dropped and been low since the start of his freshman year? Who's been coming home after curfew every night, buzzed at a ridiculously young age, and causing mayhem for everyone in this town! You!" He pointed an accusing finger at his son. "Naruto, listen to me seriously, you deserve better than this."

"How would you know? You're too busy running that damn company of your to even care! Never actually home to witness to anything I do anymore!" The teen ached inside, he loved his father somewhere deep inside but right now he felt nothing.

It was true. Minato Namikaze was always away on business or spending late nights at the office, and found out about his son's actions from their housekeeper. He knew he was not around most of the time to watch his son grow up nowadays. But Minato had a point as well. Naruto used to be such a great kid. He was hyperactive, funny, charming, and filled with so much potential. Boy could that kid sing and dance! He was overflowing with talent. But after the death of his mother and Minato's wife, Kushina, things were never the same. She had passed away when Naruto was 12. After that Minato had to work with double the effort to support both of them, since Kushina had made most of the money. He eventually rose to the top of his job and bought the company and even since he has been devoted to his job. While his father dove into work, Naruto immersed himself into the popular life to keep his mind off of his terrible family dynamic. He joined the football team. By making the team in only his freshman year, he was immediately graced with popularity and status in the jungle, also known as high school. Though this was great for him, he lost his real self and has yet to find it again. Right now it was summer and he was going into his sophomore year in the fall.

"I will admit that you are right." Minato looked at his son, years of so many bad decisions coming up to a boil. Naruto looked up with wide-eyes. "I have not been the father you needed the past few years, but by sending you to live somewhere you can start fresh, will be so better for you. I just know it. You need to get your life back on track, and staying here will do nothing. I can't even do anything to help anymore, this is all I can do. Get out of here and comeback in a couple years and see if you've changed any. All of this is my fault and I need to put you on the right path!"

The younger blonde's eyes softened, but then hardened straight after. "Oh please, what's that going to do for me? Nothing. That's what."

"I don't care if you think that way. You're going and that's that. You have a month to say goodbye to San Fran and everything here!"

The tattooed blonde sighed and stormed out of the room. This was the final word, since he was a still a minor, Naruto had to obey his father. 'As soon as high school is over, I'm gone. No one will tell me what to do and I'll be free. Just have to put up with the next few years.' The foxy teen walked to his room and lay down on his bed and plugged into his music. He wouldn't admit it but music was his escape from the real world. It used to be a passion of his, along with dancing but he was different now. He defiantly could still dance amazing, and singing came naturally but he left those things behind a few years back, though he still practices his steps when he's bored sometimes. He promptly fell asleep and dreamt of a beautiful girl, who had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

The next morning, he woke up and Sara, their housekeeper made him some food. The boy was too dazed to say thanks. 'That girl was stunning,' He thought. 'So beautiful and jeez talk about girl of my dreams, seriously.'

He then looked down and found a note on the table.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I'm gone to Japan for a month so I wont be able to see you off. I will visit you around February-March-ish. I'm so sorry that I cant be there… Be safe son and have fun, but not too much fun if you know what I mean…_

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

_P.S. Here is your plane ticket and some money for when you get there._

The teen scoffed. 'Just like him, try to make my decisions for me then run away yet again. Oh well, I should of expected this. But maybe this will be good for me. Nah! Who am I kidding? I'll do what I like.' He picked up the ticket. The blonde looked intently at it for a while…

…

…

…

"Where the hell is Lima?"

AU: That's a wrap! Don't worry Gleeks next chapter will reveal most of the actual cast. See ya next time.

Reviews Always Loved:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is where you meet the Lima kids. And my OC! Sorry this is my first time writing Glee so here I go! Oh! And please review it keeps my soul alive :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR NARUTO. 'NUF SAID…

**Finding the Music - Chapter 2:**

Regular P.O.V.

Today is the first day back at school for the students of William McKinley High School. The morning air was crisp and cold. The birds were chirping and the fall leaves were creating a beautiful appearance. Everyone was talking to their friends about summer and- who are we kidding?

Kids at this Ohio High School were not getting along. This is not your private upper class academy for gifted richies. This school had a system, it was either play by the rules or be forever shunned by everyone.

At the top of the social pyramid: The jocks and the Cheerios. No, they aren't the cholesterol free flavorless cereal for children and elderly people. But the cheer squad, coached by one Sue Sylvester. Because of Sue's ruthless methods to get whatever she likes, her squad has won every competition they have been in. The Cheerios are known as the 'populars' of this school, usually shallow and devious.

The jocks are like the male counterparts of the Cheerios. Most of them are arrogant jerks who like to "Slushie" the losers and newbies who wallow at the bottom of the school food chain. The jocks are made up of only football players. Oh! Another hobby of there's is well…

Outside:

"Are you kidding me? This the new Marc Jacobs collection!" Outside of a large green dumpster stood a thin, pale teen boy with brown hair. He was surrounded by a sea of red letterman jackets. His hair seemed to be stuck in place from over use of either hair gel or too much hair spray. And he was grasping a dark blue man-purse as if it was the Holy Grail. A muscular African American teen smirked alongside another tall jock with a Mohawk.

"Get him boys." As the jocks went after the other smaller teen, another tall dark haired teen ran up to the dumpster.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Damn it Finn, the kid has been stalling too long. I need my fill of bad before school. Sick em boys!"

"Wait! Just let him save his stuff." Said boy took off an expensive looking jacket and put it and the man purse in Finn's arms. He shrugged.

"Alright. Do it." As soon as the words fell through his mouth, he instantly regretted them. The small boy was hurled into the dumpster. Finn was ashamed but let it slide, it came with his status and that all that mattered to the quarterback… for now. He dropped the designer items on the sidewalk and jogged away with the other part of the team to talk to his girlfriend.

10 Minutes Prior to the Dumping.

A white Range Rover pulled up in the school's parking lot. Out of the car, stepped out a tall blonde with golden eyes. She was dressed in casual attire, jeans and a floral t-shirt with a pair of yellow TOMS. **(AN: Best. Shoes. Ever. Just saying.) **Her name was Kat Senju, a junior and the head of the photography club. Pretty but not overly, so she was labeled unassuming to most of the students.

A few people smiled, waived or simply yelled "Hey!" She nodded happily back to them to tell them she had a pulse, and continued to grab her items out of the trunk of her car.

Across the parking lot, a red Bug convertible drove through, music blasting, and almost ran over a kid with an orange Jew-Fro and a kid with a nasty bowl hair cut. As soon as the car parked, five Cheerios piled out. All the guys stopped what they were doing and rudely gawked.

Next into the lot were, the loser brigade, as the jocks called them. Or the kids who were still being driven to school.

Finally as the last cars started to pull in Kat looked at her watch. 'Ugh, whiskers! Almost last here!' Though she wanted him to be here early today, she smiled at the thought of her cousin being here to help himself get on the right path. 'Shit.' She though with a frownie face. 'I sound like my Ms. Pillsbury…' But she pushed that thought away and smiled again. Remembering when he had arrived over summer.

**FLASHBACK (SORRY!)**

**KAT'S P.O.V.**

_I waited with my mother, Tsunade at the airport, anxiously looking for my estranged cousin. I turned around when a strong pair of arms engulfed my mom and I. _

"_Gramma! Kat! Its so great to see you!" As he pulled away, mother hit him in the back of the head._

"_I am no where near your 'Gramma's age'!" She seethed as Naruto looked afraid, but then she sighed. "Its great to see you brat." We took in his appearance. Taller than both of us, same charming face with lovely tatt- WAIT!_

_My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Ruto! When did you get those TATTOOS?" He looked downcast, his former joy gone. "I got them because it seemed cool when I did it. Bad choice but I don't really regret it." _

_We walked in awkward silence to out car and loaded his bags in the trunk. This was going to be a LONG ride home…_

_But then we got to talking half way back home. "Hey, why exactly are you here?" Uncle didn't really say anything, just that my cousin was having some school problems._

"_Its nothing, dad just has to work and-"_

"_Puh-leeze! I know when you're lying!" I looked at him right in the eye. "Spill. I can't just go on with no knowing. You're staying til you get to college! You can trust me"_

"_I just… " He looked at me with those crystal eyes. Something told me to back down but I just couldn't. "Okay, Kat, only cause I completely trust you."_

_It was this bond we had. Both of us had no siblings, so before my Aunt died we lived right next to his house. Everyday I was at his house, or vise-versa. We practically grew up as siblings. _

"_It all started when you guys moved away, right after mom was killed." My mother stopped the car at our house and quickly got out, she knew we needed some time. "I started to break away from everything. Dance, music, my family and my old friends." He took a long pause as to find the words._

"_I needed an escape from my messed out family life and ran away from what I was. I joined the football team and reveled in the popularity and glory that was given to me. Since my dad wasn't there to watch over me, and our housekeeper mostly stayed in her room, I was free. I lost control and got into trouble every night. Drugs and parties-" His eyes then glazed over, realizing now how much damage he created._

…

…

…

"_I didn't want to believe it, but… I guess my father sent me here for the better, actually." It sounded more like a question then a statement, making me think he was unsure._

_I grabbed his hand. "It's okay. We're here for use, to support ya. Just take things slow and don't be brash, well not too brash." I smiled and he mimicked me, mine lingering a little more than his. _

"_Just try not to cause too much mayhem at McKinley High, we have a system you know? Jocks, Cheerios, Nerds, etc…" He banged his head against the leather car seats. "Ugh! I was kind of hoping to not have that here. But for you, Kat I'll try to change for the better."_

"_Promise me? Promise that you'll be good here in Lima?"_

_We childishly interlocked pinkies and shook them. "Most defiantly."_

_As we got inside I walked him to his room. Be for I left to get changed, he grinned like a kid on Christmas. "So you still remember how to dance?" I loved that smirk._

"_Duh."_

**End Flashback**

She checked her phone one last time before she heard a loud, 'VROOM!' noise. She knew who it was before turning around.

Into the parking lot rolled in an orange and black 2011 Kawasaki ninja ZX-10r motorcycle **(AN: Yes it is cliché but this is FANFICTION, So yippe!)**, it swerved up next to her Range Rover. The rider was wearing black jeans, a red formfitting v-neck and black Vans.

As he took his helmet off, time slowed to everyone but the rider's cousin, who gave an exasperated sigh and walked up to the bike. The helmet was taken off to reveal… who was this kid. Many of the teens wondered who his feral looking model had come from. Silky locks of sexy untamed blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body to die for, not quite fully done growing but good for 16. No one seemed to mind the tattoos. Now everyone was gawking rudely at the boy.

He got off his Kawasaki and placed the helmet neatly on it. Then Kat was given a bear hug, much to the jealously of most of the female population. After that he surveyed the area and noticed legs flailing and hanging out of a rank trashcan. "Whoa, ritzy, Kat. First day and I must act like a hero for our dumpster-fied friend?"

She chuckled and was glad her old hyper cousin was back, sorta, he was still kinda iffy, but better! "Go ahead, then we can get to the office and get your classes."

NARUTO P.O.V

I started walking toward the dumpster, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. 'I need to be a good person, build a rep based on good intentions and acts. Got to keep my promises… Starting with helping out the kid in the can." I smiled inwardly at my little joke that sorta rhymed… kinda. After having holes bored into my back, I finally reached my destination.

"Hey ya, kid? You okay?" I grabbed the boy's legs and out from under the crap and pulled him out. A crazy high-pitched voice came from the boy.

"Are you the higher power? Like Buddah? I am I saved?"

I gave a slight laugh. "Nah just Naruto, but you are saved. What's your name kiddo?"

"I'm not a 'kiddo', but my name is Kurt and I am a sophomore." Kurt… Kurt… Sounded familiar… Oh! Kat said he was a diva or something, gay? Whatever he seemed pretty chill.

He held his hand out. I shook it with a firm hold, and he seemed surprised at my action.

"Something wrong Kiddo?" He seemed agitated by my nickname for him, but went along anyway.

"Its just very odd for someone like you to help, or rather socialize with me."

I shrugged. "Meh, I'm new here, time to make friends and good shit like that!" I gave him the thumbs up. Only to notice him not respond and instead look around.

The crowds seemed to have gathered closer, giving me all different looks, but gave Kurt the same hateful glare.

He frowned and sighed. "Nothing to see here folks!" I said to ease the tension. It didn't work, but they just kept on staring. I could sense Kurt's uneasiness.

"Alright shows over." Again. Nothing. 'Ugh, fine. Play that way McKinley."

Kurt had walked away somewhere and I pushed through the crowds to get back to Kat. On my way I ran into a girl in a Cheerios outfit. Stunning hazel eyes and honey blonde hair. **(AN: Endgame wont be NaruxQuinn so calm down if you be wondering) **Nothing compared to the girl from my dream but defiantly really pretty.

I was tempted to stop and flirt but, I needed to adjust to this school system first. So I gave her a wink and continued walking. When I reached Kat she practically dragged me to the office.

"What were you thinking?"

DONE

AN: Thanks for bearing with me. I know it sucked, but some advice would be cool. But please review :)

Thanks for reading my attempt at a fic

-PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the Music – Chapter 3

AN: Hey thanks for the great reviews! Its late and I'm still on a sugar high… So I decided to write the third chapter to this little story of mine. Redbull, Chocolate, Linkin Park and dancing all really make me happy. I'm writing cause now I feel inspired and elated. Enjoy if that's what you like to do.

XXXXX

Mr. Schue P.O.V

My name is William Schuester. I am currently married to Terri Schuester and working as a Spanish teacher at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.

Up until about five minutes ago I was perfectly happy with my job. I stepped out of my car and pushed past a large crowd that was slowly dispersing. I thought nothing of it and opened the doors. But as I walked inside of the school, I eyed the trophy case and saw it.

A familiar picture of a heavyset woman changed my life forever.

Her name was Lillian Adler. She was the head of the McKinley High glee club. My teacher and inspiration for the act I was about to do.

You see, when I was in high school here I was in the glee club. It was the best part of my high school experience. So when my eyes met the picture, I was hit with nostalgia and thought of a spontaneous act.

Now I was on my way to the principles office to ask if I could take over glee club.

I know what your thinking. Either:

That's damn crazy Mr. Schuester! That's the worst job ever and you already have a job teaching hormonal teens!

Brilliant. You will die. Have fun!

Okay, maybe not that creepy but close and along those lines. Anyway I had heard from the head of the Foreign Language department that the current Glee teacher, Sandy Ryerson, was fired this morning. Apparently he held practice early and another student caught him… ahem… "Inappropriately touching" a male student of his… Principal Figgins was alerted immediately and Sandy was fired.

All of these strange events led up to my knocking on the Figgins' office door. A fuming Sandy stepped out and stormed down the hallway into the ever-growing crowd of students. I shook my head and walked inside finding the Figgins and two blonde kids conversing. Figgins wrote a slip and handed in to the older blonde. The girl ran out of the room and he decided to make himself known.

**10 minutes ago…**

Kat dragged her cousin through the oddly quiet hallways and stopped outside of an office with the words PRINCIPAL FIGGINS printed largely on the glass window.

"Naruto! What were you thinking?" The blonde ran her fingers through her locks of blonde silk and sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time this morning.

"You just had to make a scene, didn't you? A simple helping hand would have been fine, and Kurt would have been out quickly and no one would have noticed!"

He smirked. "But it was so much more exciting that way. Plus everyone was crowding me and they would have seen anyway. And who cares if people saw? No one cares right?'

"No idiot. First of all the school has just labeled you as fresh meat. You just reek of a cocky newbie. They will judge you by every move you make. Secondly, not to sound like an ass, but you just helped out Kurt."

"So?"

"Well like I told you, he's into guys and the school does not exactly accept that."

"That still doesn't explain why helping him out is so awful!" The blonde's fists clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed at Kat.

The other blonde looked taken aback and immediately waved her hands defensively in front of her tanned face. "No, I am so not saying that gay people are bad. But around here if you make friends with the outsiders you are labeled as an outsider. What I'm saying is that you've already been partially labeled as "suspicious" to the whole student body. Especially the Cheerios and all of the jocks."

She sighed again as Naruto gave her an unsure look. "Okay… I just don't want you running into trouble with anyone here. I really want you to try and have a normal, well as normal as it can get here, high school experience. And I just-" She was stopped as strong arms wrapped around her.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to stay away from the drama and jock scene, but that does not mean that I can't at least try to be friends with Kiddo. Okay?'

"Okay. And are you referring to Kurt?'

"Yup."

"Lovely nickname."

He laughed and smiled widely. "I know. I'm a strangely creative person!"

"Well strangely creative person, we do need to get your classes and we are at the principals office so lets go in!"

She bust the door open to find a short Indian man and an older balding man wearing an orange scarf.

The Senju had the decency to blush for walking in during what seemed to be an important meeting. "Sorry sir. Are we interrupting something?"

Both men stopped their bickering and turned to face the two blonde teens.

Naruto cringed back in fear and stepped behind Kat, as the scarf-wearing guy gave him a positive once over and blatantly licked his lips. He whispered to his cousin.

"This man scares me. Kat you have to get me out of here…"

She whispered back a little louder. "That is Mr. Ryerson. The glee club teacher.-"

Before she could say anymore, Figgins spoke up in his thick Indian accent. "Mr. Ryerson has been fired for having un-teacher like relations with one of his students. And no you may not have your job back!"

An uncharacteristic shiver went up Naruto's spine as his Pedo alert went off in his brain.

The former glee teacher shoved the door open and angrily ran out. Figgins then looked to the two blondes and stared for a while. "Can I help you?"

"Yes please! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but Naruto Uzumaki is just fine. I'm a new sophomore here this year and would like my schedule."

Figgins nodded just as the bell rang. Kat then started to spazz out. "Oh shoot! I'm going to be late for class on the first day!"

"Its okay Ms. Senju. I will write you a note and you will be excused." He pulled a gray colored slip out and scribbled a note on it.

"Here you are."

She took it happily and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Okay, well Whiskers I think you can handle yourself til' lunch. I will see you later! Don't get into too much trouble!" She sprinted out of the room and headed to her first class.

When she disappeared from sight another teacher entered the room. He had curly brown hair and was of a lean build.

"Hi Figgins."

"Hello William. I will be with you in a moment." He directed his attention back to the blonde.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I was informed about you situation by your father and wish you a good and productive year here at McKinley High School." Naruto was handed a short piece of paper and a gray slip like Kat had received.

"You are already late for your first class, so scamper on to it and come back if you need anything or have any questions. Goodbye."

Naruto rolled his eyes, turned around sharply and almost knocked Mr. Schuester to the floor. "Whoops… Scuse me. Sorry!" He flung himself out of the door and was off to his first class of his new school year.

Will had pulled himself back together after the slight accident and looked at Figgins. "Hurry up William, my hands are tied up."

"I have a request. I heard about Ryerson being fired and would like to take over Glee club!"

Silence…

"You want to captain the Titanic, too? Are you crazy William? That will cost you emotional toil and some past teachers of the club that is of glee, went crazy from social isolation." He crossed his hands and looks nonchalantly at the Spanish teacher who simply grinned.

"Everything considered… I will take it!"

"If you say so William. Here are the keys to the choir room. I will hope that you do not go crazy."

Disregarding the pessimistic words of the principle, Will beamed brightly to himself. "You wont regret this Figgins! Thank you!"

**Naruto P.O.V.**

After I left the office, I looked at my paper. Apparently I was supposed to be in Mrs. Datta's History class… Yippe.

I walked to room 91 and opened the brown door. Inside stood an elderly woman with stick straight white hair that only fell down to her shoulders. She had a curved over nose that resembled an eagle. She also had a permanent frown stuck on her face and was currently glaring a hole into all of her student's faces.

I glided over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Not a smart idea Naruto. Not smart at all.

She jumped about six feet in the air and lashed out at me. Almost backhanding me, but will all of my dance training, I fell backwards and landed on my right hand and popped myself back up. If I 'd looked at the class' faces I would have seen some shocked, impressed, and blushing faces. But instead I was focused on not getting killed by the bird woman. Damn my bad luck.

"You're late."

"Uh… Sorry 'bout that."

"Slip?"

I placed the gray piece of paper in the teacher's hand. She turned back to glaring at the class and I smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Excuse me… Er… Ms. Datta?"

"Hmm…. Oh yes your seat is next to… Who you like to volunteer to sit next to Mr. Uzumaki?" Several hands went up and I scanned the room for the first time.

The class had roughly about thirty teens in it. Out of the thirty people, five people raised their hands.

The first was a boy in a wheelchair. He had crazy awesome glasses that hid eyes as electric as mine. Not to brag or anything. His clothing consisted of a pair of black pants and a blue and white sweater vest. Poor kid, looks friendly though.

The second was another guy. He had jet-black hair and warm brown eyes. His almond shaped eyes and face structure automatically gave away his ethnicity. He wore a red jersey and a pair of black jeans. He resembles basically the type of person I hung out with last year. Obviously a jock, since surrounding him were two other letterman's jackets. Though he didn't seems like a jock type to me.

The third person kind of scared me but I had seen him before this morning. This kid was the Jew-fro who was almost mauled by cheerleader's car this morning. Now that is sad. No! Stop yourself! You're over analyzing the people before you even get their names. Calm. Cool. Collected.

Okay that's better.

The fourth person was a girl with hazel eyes who gave me a breathtaking grin and – Wait. This was the girl from this morning. The one I winked at. Yum. She was defiantly graced with good looks and a beautiful boned structure… Sigh… No! Ugh… Stupid Uncle Jiraya… But before I could say that I wanted to sit with her I realized what she was wearing. A cheerios outfit! Now normally a hot cheerleader would be someone who I'd sit with. No questions asked, but Kat did warn me so… I will respect and listen to what she said.

I looked to the fifth and final person brave enough to raise their hand. She was… A WHOLE LOTTA WOMAN! Square cut glasses framed her round face. She wore a shirt that had LAUREN printed on it and she had mean looking smirk on her face directed towards me. I immediately smiled back. Pshh. I was not afraid of her! She looked a little taken aback but then smirked even a larger smirk. Joy.

Before I knew it I had zoned out thinking and a hand was waved in front of my face. "Mr. Uzumaki! Please choose. Make a decision and sit!"

I nodded and put on a neutral smile. "I'll sit next to Wheels." The said boy then returned my smile and waved me over.

"Thank you for wasting twenty minutes of my precious class time. Now sit!" She yelled at me and I walked over to my seat, carefully surveying the reactions to my choice of spot.

The larger girl smirked yet again and blew me a kiss, while Jew-fro was writing furiously on his small notepad.

The cheerio looked shell shocked and was staring at me like I had seven heads.

The Asian jock just shrugged and gave me a friendly grin. He seems nice…

When I got to the seat next to "Wheels", I plopped down with a thud and slouched into my seat. I looked lazily over to my new classmate.

I extended my hand. "Sup? That names Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me anything you find suitable."

He chuckled and shook my hand. "Its nice to meetcha, everyone has been talking about you. Oh! Sorry! My name is Arthur Abrams, but you can call me Artie."

"Wow. I didn't know being here for a half hour could make me the talk of the school."

"Haha… You better believe it Naruto."

END

AN: YAHOO!

…

…

…

…

I'm tired… Goodnight and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Music – Chapter 4

AN: Hey thank you lovely reviewers for pumping up my pride a few notches. This chapter is dedicated to you guys out there who make doing what I love, enjoyable. Anyway enjoy… Oh! If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see just review at the bottom and tell me what you want to see happen. Onward!

SIDE NOTE: This story focuses on mostly on Naruto and the Glee kids. So yes some Naruto characters will be at McKinley but wont play major parts in the story… Unless I change my mind… Anyway…

Naruto P.O.V

So I walked out of the living hell that was Ms. Datta's History class. I was only in there for about ten minutes and I felt like stabbing my head with a pencil to numb the pain my brain was under. That woman is the craziest teacher that I've ever met… Well besides Professor Orochimaru… But lets not go there.

As I stepped out of the door Artie tapped me on the arm.

"Hey, if you have no place to sit today at lunch, my table is open today. Well its always open but, just only if you want to though." The boy looked away sheepishly and I clamped his shoulder.

"Sure, if my cousin doesn't pull me away first, I will most defiantly be there."

He beamed and his mouth scrunched up to a crooked grin. "Awesome. I will see you later then."

He wheeled away and I sighed and moved on to my next class. Math. Or also known as my worst enemy. I completely dread the subject and usually end up having small nervous breakdowns. Paper shreds, broken pens and tissues are usually the result.

I began I to walk down the hall and outside to the next classroom. I passed the school's athletic fields. There was a little piece of paper flapping in the wind next to the gate.

I walked over to it. The first word was faded out from overuse, I managed to make out the lettering just barely: **FOOTBALL** **PLAYERS WANTED. TRYOUTS TOMMOROW.**

I gave a giant sigh.

Now being a person who loves to be active in everything and falls easily in love with sports, I immediately had an urge to scribble my name down on the flyer.

Don't get me wrong. I really want to be my own person and keep normal. But that doesn't mean that I can't play sports… Right?

Urgh! I feel so damn conflicted. I was doing well for my first day. Helped a student out of a trashcan, met the principle, and even made a new friend. But… I really like football… Though there is that statues issue I need to avoid… Darn.

Hmm….

Oh! I'll just ask Kat later on today. Tryouts aren't until tomorrow. I have time to make a decision. I wrote down my name just in case and jogged to my next class.

Mrs. Schue P.O.V

Okay, Figgins gave me permission to take over glee club. Now I just need kids to sign up for it and audition.

I smiled to myself. The sign up sheet I made was already pinned up to the bulletin board. The crisp white paper was staring right back at me, smiling almost.

In delicate black letters it read: **Glee Club Tryouts. In the Auditorium Tomorrow!**

Satisfied with my paper, I walked happily back to the teacher's lounge.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

After math class, my brain was more fried than it was before and I was praying for the next class to glide by so I could put food into my empty belly.

My next class was Spanish with Mr. Schuster? The hell is up with these weird last names for all of the teachers? I guess the world will never know.

Oh well, time for Spanish. Aloha!

…Er…

**45 Minutes Later…**

So that class wasn't actually that bad. My teacher ended up being that guy who I bumped into this morning in the office. He was a pretty chilled teacher. It was also a plus that the whole time I was in class the only thing we did was talk about his lesson plan for the semester. Only half the class was paying attention and the other half were throwing things around and messing up the room when Mr. Schue had his back turned.

When the bell rang, I was jetting out of the room like a rocket, I turned down the hall and started sprinting in a random direction. When I realized I had gone I a circle I had to stop and ask someone. The first people I spotted were two girls who were dressed in cheerleading outfits. I wanted to ask someone else but the hallways were getting quiet and I was friggin hungry.

I walked over to them and gave a charming smile.

"Excuse me ladies, could you point me in the direction of the cafeteria?"

Both looked up to me and the one with platinum blonde hair gave me a cute smirk.

"Go back down this hall and turn right. After you get to the double doors turn left and you're there."

"Thanks."

"Before you go, we have a question."

"Shoot."

"Well we are aware that you are new, everyone is talking about you. Yet no one knows anything other than that you helped the queer. Who are you?"

I had to keep my temper in check as Kurt was made fun of but I gave them a nice smile anyway.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you…?"

"Ino Yamanaka. And this is Brittnay."

The other blonde girl looked completely removed from the conversation. She was gazing out the window, and turned her attention to me.

"You can dance. I can see it. My cat told me you were coming." And with that insightful statement she turned away and started to walk away. "Let's go Ino. Santana was going to teach me how to work the vending machine."

Ino looked away embarrassedly away from me and followed Brittney out of the building.

I shrugged off the conversation and ran full speed toward food. When I arrived the line was open. I grabbed my food and searched the room for Artie or Kat.

I saw Kat and she waved me over. Shoot, I really kinda wanted to sit with Wheels…

"Hi Kat… Can I sit with someone else? I met a pretty chilled dude, Artie I think it was…"

"Uh sure Ruto. But before you go, I want you to meet my friends." She stood up and began to list her friends.

She gestured to a tall blonde with sandy blonde hair pulled into four pigtails. What a strange hairstyle…

"This is Temari, she's the transfer student from last year I was telling you about and a junior here. She is also captain of the girl's softball team. Temari, this is my cousin Naruto."

The girl looked me over and smirked. "Well well, you never told me your cousin was so cute… I could just eat you up."

I smirked seductively right back at her. I mean I am a flirt by nature. I was born that way. The moment was ruined when Kat suddenly smacked Temari and I over the head with lunch trays. We both recoiled back and glared.

"What?"

"Moving on then."

My cousin then pointed to a couple that had their fingers laced together. A raven-haired guy and a pink haired girl sat together sharing a lunch. It made me almost want to barf from cuteness overload.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They are sophomores like you but unlike most, they are much too mature for their age."

Both gave a small wave to me and smiled. The broody looking one shook my hand.

"I hope you're enjoying your first day at McKinley."

"Its pretty nice here I guess. Strange people though."

"He speaks the truth."

I looked down to see the last person sitting at the table. She had long locks of auburn hair that flowed down all the way to even farther then the small of her back. But the thing that stood out to me was her beautiful eyes. They were green like emeralds.

I smiled politely to her. "You are?"

"Mei. Mei Terumi. It's nice to finally meet you. Kat talks about you all the time."

I was slightly taken aback and I looked to my blonde cousin. "Does she now?" I gave her the thumbs up and she simply gave me the bird.

Thanks Kat. Thanks bunches.

The green-eyed girl spoke up again. "Since Kat wont give me an introduction now, I will do it for her. My name is Mei as you already know. I'm the captain of the girls swim team and co leader of the photography club. I'm a senior and wish to get out of Ohio and travel the world. And-" After that she started to ramble on about the sea, foreign pubs, and sharks.

Sakura giggled. "She tends to do that often. We apologize for her in advance if this happens again."

"Which we know it will." Temari smirked once more at me before whipping out her cell and asking me for me number.

Which I gladly gave, by the way.

Kat finished seething in the corner and grabbed my arm before I was about to get up again, to find Artie.

"Before you go Naruto, there is something we need to tell you. This school has a system like I've said before, but I never went into detail about."

I looked at her quizzically.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Okay I will try to make this quick. There are categories here at McKinley High, almost everyone fits a section. First of all you have the Cheerios. They are the populars at this school along with the jocks."

"Wait that reminds me. I have something to ask you later Kat."

"Kay, now let me finish. Anyway, the Cheerios all sit together, clustered into a giant hive. The jocks are their male counterparts. Next are your Neutrals. That's us. We stay out of the drama and try not to pick fights or get involved with populars. Its how we stay safe."

Sasuke looked at me with his emotionless eyes. "She's right. I was a jock last year and Sakura was a Cheerio but the drama was too much, so we started to play in the neutral field and life turned so much easier."

"Yes thank you Sasu. Now don't interrupt me! Okay after us, there is the Outcasts or Outsiders whatever you prefer. They are the ones who the populars pick apart. They are too weak to handle themselves and are left to the mercy of the wild animals r high school students. Whichever you like the sound of better." Mei sighed and looked at us, breaking out of the rant trance.

"I used to be an Outsider during freshman year. I didn't know how the system worked and I got trampled by people almost everyday. After that I figured it out and here I am, alive and graduating this year!"

"Just wanted you to have this valuable info before you go out making iffy choices. I will see you after school."

"Thanks Kat and friends, this might just make things easier." I looked over to my right and saw Wheels being pushed around. Literally.

"Or not…"

I hurled myself over to help him from the jocks that were tipping his chair and shoving food all over him. I decided to give them a few chances before I choose whether or not to beat down on them.

"Hey guys! Take it easy!" I tried.

They would not let up. "Uh guys lay the hell off!" I tried again… Still no avail.

The beefy looking jock got all up in my face. "No! And whatcha gonna do about it? There is nothing you can do to make us stop new ki-"

Would you like to know why this jerk stopped in mid sentence? Well I can tell you if you'd like.

I hate people who beat down on my friends. So I gave him a mean punch to his large gut. Simple as that.

Before I knew it I went ape shit on the dude, throwing punches and kicks. My blood was pumping and I tried to stop myself, but I was so damn pissed at this kid for messing with Wheels!

I felt someone pulling me off of him and I turned around to face the tall jock from this morning. The one who spared Kurt's designer clothing. He dragged me off and before I knew it, I had landed myself in the principal's office with these two jocks. Yippe.

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Hudson, and Mr. Karofsky, I am very disappointed in you for fighting on your first day of school. I will be lenient and only ask of you to help with the school, when we need it,"

We all nodded simultaneously and filed out the door. The bulky guy glared at me immediately and jogged away. But the tall one stayed and started to talk to me.

"So you're Uzumaki?" He held out his hand.

I took it warily. "Yeah that's me. Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Finn Hudson. And it's nice to meet you too."

"Well Hudson, I want to actually thank you for pulling me off of the other dude before. If you hadn't then I could have gone crazy."

He looked slightly taken aback but then grinned slightly.

"No problem. By the way, I want to thank you for helping out Kurt this morning. I just couldn't do it and my other friends were their so ya."

"I understand and it you are welcome."

Finn looked at me and then his face suddenly lit up.

**Finn P.O.V.**

An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"How do you feel about football, Naruto?"

His face was contorted with mixed emotion.

"Well honestly I've been trying to stay away from the whole status thing." My face dropped. "But its one of my passions so maybe. I wrote my name down on the sheet this morning and I was seriously considering it."

I smiled. "Well when I saw you throw those punches to Karofsky's face, I could tell you defiantly put some force behind it."

He chuckled. "Well yes but, I'm not that much of a strong force. I actually was the wide receiver for my old team last year."

I looked at him with shock. "Whoa. That's crazy, most freshmen never make the cut! Last year it was only a couple of us guys. You must be pretty good."

He laughed again and grinned widely. "Thanks a lot. But you were a freshmen last year too right?" I nodded. "Well then you must be pretty good yourself. What position?"

I smirked happily. "Quarterback."

"Well then aren't we the popular sort?" His voice was amused.

"Haha… I guess."

"I wonder…"

"What?" I asked the blonde.

"Let me guess then. You date a Cheerio. Your friends are the entire football team and you probably shouldn't be talking to me right now?"

"Well," I considered the facts. He was spot on, but I did want to talk to him. "You are mostly right, though I did want to introduce myself and ask you to try out for the team."

"Well I will most defiantly consider it. I might see you at tryouts tomorrow!"

"Awesome. Okay well I will see you later." Before I left, he spoke again.

"Just curious… But what Cheerio do you date?"

"Uh… The blonde one. Her name is Quinn Fabray."

"Okay then I'll see you around."

"Will do."

**Artie P.O.V.**

I felt pretty bad about getting Naruto involved with the jocks and such, so I went wheeling after school to find him and apologize.

He was standing against the bulletin board staring off into space.

"Hey Naruto?"

He took on a casual tone. "Oh hey Wheels. What's going on?"

That's weird. Its like he totally forgot what happened today. I stared at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for screwing up your first day. I really didn't mean for you to get stuck in the office."

"Ah don't worry about it Wheels. I actually gained a friend cause of it."

"Oh okay then. Are we cool?"

"Like ice."

"Perfect."

I was shocked that he shrugged it off easily but my attention was pulled away from the conversation when I saw a flyer for Glee Club signups. It was hanging on the middle of the board, only four names were written down. My eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Now that that creepy teacher, Mr. Ryerson, wasn't there it looked kind of fun.

"Hey Naruto… Can you write my name on the piece of white paper? I can't reach it."

"Sure… Glee Club? What's that?" His face was confused, so I explained it to him.

"Like a performing arts club, with singing and dancing. Its social suicide but you only go through high school once, right? Why not do something you love?"

A look I couldn't quite put a finger on flashed across his face but he then smiled genuinely. "Well said Wheels, well said."

He scribbled my name down.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, anytime."

I then looked to the sheet and glared up at the Uzumaki. "Wait! My name isn't Wheels!" I cried out indignantly.

His face was priceless, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh… You saw that? Lemme just change that…"

"Yeeaaah. You do that."

AN: Cool beans. I'm done. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the Music – Chapter 5

AN: Yes I do realize that Naruto is acting OOC. I KNOW. I decided to go outside and make him not act like the charming idiot that he is :) I like him both ways but in this one he is acting more like a normal Joe, plus this is my fanfiction and I'll write how I want. Oh! And I do realize that SasuxSaku was OOC as well. That I will apologize for cause I rarely read SasuxSaku stories… I couldn't really capture the broody boy and his cotton candy girlfriend… Haha… Anyway, here's chapter five.

**Naruto .**

After school had ended, I rode home and prepared myself to talk to Kat. While on the freeway, I though about what Artie had said. Don't get me wrong, Glee club sounded like a great way to express myself… But I did not want to commit social suicide just yet. Its sounds superficial but I think I need to adjust to the school. I mean a lot happened on my first day. It sounded like something I would do but I guess I'd have to see before. What would you do? I'm kind of conflicted. Popular with football, cause honestly that comes with being an athlete. Or be real with music and Glee Club?

…I think I'll go for football for now, but maybe later…One never knows, right?

Anyway, ignore the internal war I was just fighting.

When I got off the Kawasaki, she had pulled up into the driveway. She turned the engine off and grabbed her stuff from the backseat.

"Hey Kat, remember I need to talk to you."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Of coarse. Let me just drag my books in and we'll talk."

She and I walked inside the house and she chucked her things into her room.

"Okay what so you want to talk about?"

"So I saw football signups and-."

"No."

"Why not? I mean its not like I'll go all ballistic once I'm on the team, if I even get on the team."

She sighed. "Maybe Naruto, but why?'

"You know I love to be active, and I like football as much as music and dance. Plus today I met a really nice football player, he seemed really normal."

"Which one and how?"

I snickered at her wide eyes. "Well you know that guy who pulled me off of that Dave guy?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, that's his name. He even asked me to try out for the team."

She fell into dream land. "Mmm… He's cute…"

I smirked and ruffled her hair. "Kat, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Pfff… No… Don't need to say anything."

Kat then composed herself and looked unsure… but then gave in to my charm.

"Fine then, if that's what you want then do it by all means. Just don't go crazy, because if you do… I will kick you ass."

"Oh No! How ever will I fight little old Katarina off? Will she beat me with her camera? Or even worse, flail her small girl limbs at me!" The sarcasm dripped off my mouth and she started to chase me around the house.

"Come back here you prick! Ah! That was the vase, stupid! No don't lock the door! You coward, get back out here and fight me like a man!" While she was trying to kill me, Tsunade walked in.

"Kat?"

"Mom?"

"Why is my vase sliced in half?"

"Uh… I'm trying to kill Naruto."

She waved her off nonchalantly and slumped into the kitchen.

"Okay. Have fun… Where's the sake?"

The Next Day… After School

**Mr. Schue P.O.V.**

I practically ran to the sheet after getting out of my last Spanish class. Only five names were written down.

Kurt Hummel Tina Cohen-Chang Mercedes Jones Rachel Berry

Wheels Artie Abrams

My mood drooped slightly and I opened the door to the auditorium with less vigor than planned.

I sat down on a soft red chair and called the first name.

"Kurt Hummel?"

A small, pale boy waltzed onto the stage and stared nonchalantly toward the place where I was standing.

"Hello Mr. Schue. I'm going to be singing a rendition of Mr. Cellophane from the musical, Chicago. I'm only giving you a taste of the talent of Kurt Hummel."

Alright… He seems confident in his ability. Lets see if he lives up to the expectation.

Mister Cellophane – Cast of "Chicago"

_**If someone stood up in a crowd **_

_**And raised his voice up way out loud **_

_**And waved his arm **_

_**And shook his leg **_

_**You'd notice him **_

_**If someone in a movie show **_

_**Yelled "fire in the second row, **_

_**This whole place is a powder keg!" **_

_**You'd notice him **_

_**And even without clucking like a hen **_

_**Everyone gets noticed, now and then, **_

_**Unless, of course, that personage should be **_

_**Invisible, inconsequential me **_

_**Cellophane **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Should have been my name **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Cause you can look right through me **_

_**Walk right by me **_

_**And never know I'm there **_

_**I tell ya **_

_**Cellophane **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Should have been my name **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Cause you can look right through me **_

_**Walk right by me **_

_**And never know I'm there **_

_**Suppose you was a little cat **_

_**Residin' in a person's flat **_

_**Who fed you fish and scratched your ears **_

_**You'd notice him **_

_**Suppose you was a woman wed **_

_**And sleepin' in a double bed beside one man for seven years **_

_**You'd notice him **_

_**A human being's made of more than air **_

_**With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there **_

_**Unless that human bein' next to you **_

_**Is unimpressive, undistinquished **_

_**You know who **_

_**Should have been my name **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Cause you can look right through me **_

_**Walk right by me **_

_**And never know I'm there **_

_**I tell ya **_

_**Cellophane **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Should have been my name **_

_**Mister Cellophane **_

_**Cause you can look right through me **_

_**Walk right by me **_

_**And never know I'm there **_

_**Never even know I'm there!**_

That was exceptional, defiantly could use some work, but great none the less… Wow…

Without hesitation, I yelled from across the auditorium.

"You're in!"

He smiled wide and pranced off the stage with happiness.

After he closed the doors, I called up the next name scrawled down on the list.

"Tina Cohen-Chang?"

An asian teen walked in and placed herself in the middle of the stage.

"H-hello, I'll b-be s-s-singing I K-kissed a G-girl."

A stutter? This is new. Not to be judgmental, but never have I seen or heard a stuttering singer. Anyway, the music started and words just flew out.

I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry

_**This was never the way I planned, not my intention.**_

_**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion**_

_**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.**_

_**I'm curious for you, caught my attention.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**_

_**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it,**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

_**It felt so wrong,**_

_**it felt so right.**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**_

_**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.**_

_**You're my experimental game, just human nature.**_

_**It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.**_

_**My head gets so confused, hard to obey.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**_

_**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it,**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

_**It felt so wrong,**_

_**it felt so right.**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**_

_**Us girls we are so magical,**_

_**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**_

_**Hard to resist, so touchable.**_

_**Too good to deny it.**_

_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,**_

_**the taste of her cherry chapstick.**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it,**_

_**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

_**It felt so wrong,**_

_**it felt so right.**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**_

She actually had a beautiful voice. It was soft and reserved but strong and powerful at the same time. Good.

"W-well?"

"You're in!"

Tina nodded enthusiastically and walked out the doors.

Alright. Next name.

"Mercedes Jones? Are you here?"

An African-American girl strutted onto the stage, acting as if she owned the place.

"I'm Mercedes and I will be singing Respect by Aretha Franklin."

She defiantly had some sass. "Well, take it away then!"

Respect – Aretha Franklin

_**(oo) What you want **_

_**(oo) Baby, I got **_

_**(oo) What you need **_

_**(oo) Do you know I got it? **_

_**(oo) All I'm askin' **_

_**(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) **_

_**Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home **_

_**(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit) **_

_**I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone **_

_**Ain't gonna do you wrong (oo) 'cause I don't wanna (oo) **_

_**All I'm askin' (oo) **_

_**Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) **_

_**Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) **_

_**Yeah (just a little bit) **_

_**I'm about to give you all of my money **_

_**And all I'm askin' in return, honey **_

_**Is to give me my profits **_

_**When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a) **_

_**Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a) **_

_**When you get home (just a little bit) **_

_**Yeah (just a little bit) **_

_**Ooo, your kisses (oo) **_

_**Sweeter than honey (oo) **_

_**And guess what? (oo) **_

_**So is my money (oo) **_

_**All I want you to do (oo) for me **_

_**Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re) **_

_**Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re) **_

_**Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) **_

_**When you get home, now (just a little bit) **_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T **_

_**Find out what it means to me **_

_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T **_

_**Take care, TCB **_

_**Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, **_

_**sock it to me, sock it to me) **_

_**A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me, **_

_**sock it to me, sock it to me) **_

_**Whoa, babe (just a little bit) **_

_**A little respect (just a little bit) **_

_**I get tired (just a little bit) **_

_**Keep on tryin' (just a little bit) **_

_**You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit) **_

_**And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit) **_

_**(re, re, re, re) 'spect **_

_**When you come home (re, re, re ,re) **_

_**Or you might walk in (respect, just a little bit) **_

_**And find out I'm gone (just a little bit) **_

_**I got to have (just a little bit) **_

_**A little respect (just a little bit)**_

"Amazing! You're in, for sure."

She smiled and nodded.

I cleared my throat and started to call the next name.

"Rachel Be-"

"Here I am. Ready to blow you away. Prepare for the best performance of your life!"

END.

AN: Yup. I'm the worst. I really did cut this short. I'm stuck in a terrible writers block funk and have been spending my fanfiction time in the Victorious fandom! Le Gasp! I know… But hopefully I'll get better soon and this story will be better than ever!

PM me for suggestions!

Also: Check out Wattpad for anyone who's interested. It really fuels me when I'm down. Check out Tame My Heart Or Else by nessie-64, its amazing for those who like wherewolfs and such.

So… Ya… I'll try to get back and spry again with this story soon :)

Note: To my loyal followers… I Love you, you are what keeps me writing :) That Linkin Park and Maroon 5.

**Mcdadle – **Thanks! People like you are what I live for!

**free – **The meaning of this crossover is simply for a guilty pleasure of mine that I decided to put up for people to read if they please. I'm a new writer and simply love both Glee and Naruto. This is the love child of my screwed up mind :) And yes Naruto is way OOC, but this is fanfiction and I'll write him how I see him being. Don't get me wrong… I love stupid, innocent Naruto… but I'm trying to work with a more likeable person. Though, you CC defiantly got me thinking. My mind is open to everything, thank you for giving me a better, more realistic perspective. 

**QuietForest – **You are amazing! Thanks so much for supporting my attempts at fanfiction!

**917brat – **Thanks :) I kinda prefer him more on the normal, and less stupid… Though I really enjoy an oblivious Naruto once in a while. Lol.

**reven228 - – **Thank you! Your support is really encouraging and I feel the need to write to keep ya'll happy! And who knows? Maybe Gaara will show up soon… Hmm…

**Silber D. Wolf – **Haha… I agree, I cannot wait to see how my brain will make Naruto react to all the Gleeks… Muhhaha… Anyways…

**xx-JayNell-xx – **Someone seems excited! I'm really sorry this chapter was lame, im stuck in writers block… I hate it. But there will be more new chapters up soon! I swear on this steaming cup of coffee I'm sipping upon! Wow, im tired.

**Grubke15 – **Yay! Another Glee lover! I hope I please ya with the next few chapters!

**Sam – **Thanks for the support man, you're really chill, ya know? And haha really? What a coincidence.

**jojo – **Here's the update… I hope I can make it up to you with the next few…

**IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!… I need more self-discipline **


End file.
